


despotism

by kemonomimi



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderbending, Relationship Study, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: headed straight for the castle; he's going to make me his queen. fem!kou & subaru. commissioned piece.





	despotism

It didn’t hurt when his fist collided with the crumbling stone wall -- it never does anymore, even though flesh is torn and bruised from the impact. Normally the impact is enough to satisfy some inane, beastial anger he has, but this time it only brings more frustration. She’s just standing there! Not bothered by the display of making the wall ripple from the strength of the punch!

She infuriates him.

Those large, blue doe-eyes -- _lies, they’re not innocent at all_ \-- and silky-soft spun gold hair -- he hates them, he tells himself adamantly. When she bounces a step closer he even musters up the will to snarl, all fangs and aggression.

Such feeble attempts to keep her at a distance will not work; if anything, they kindle the desire to keep pushing down the flimsy boundaries he builds.

Two steps closer and he can no longer ignore the scent of her hair -- saccharin sweet, like candy, and blood. The latter is an off-note ghost of a smell. It reminds him that she will not crumple in fear at the sight of his sharp fangs; she has her own, buried in the soft flesh of her own bottom lip as she closes the distance between them.

Run, he thinks; she should run. He’s not worth this -- the softness of her body pressed against his, the whisper of her voice against his ear. He shouldn’t have them. He doesn’t --

But he does. Is it selfish? Yes. 

His arms cage around her to keep her there, closer and ever more tightly against him. She scaled the castle walls of his defenses, so now she is a prisoner in his tower. Just like --

His thoughts screech to a halt when she presses her lips to him, stokes her fangs across the curve of his frown. His brain is foggy from candy sweet and blood and softness and --

Koumi. Utterly and completely Koumi.

“Subanyan,” she’s cooing, and he can’t bring himself to bark out a demand to not call him that, not when she’s sliding long, manicured fingers into his hair and curving a long slender leg around his own. “Subanyan, are you even paying attention?”

Her pout is as fake as her entire idol demeanor, but he finds himself nosing against the corner of it to wipe it away. The paper-thin, fleeting gesture of affection is soaked up and repaid in full with what Subaru feels is one hundred little butterfly kisses against his jaw. 

It’s not Koumi trapped in a castle, not anymore. She’s not _her_. She’s fragile and beautiful but she’s fierce and powerful in her own right. 

She scales his castle’s walls and wrecks even the notion of a cell, all for him. 

And he’s too selfish to let her go now.

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned piece; i've mentioned before a friend and i have a little alternate universe created between the two of us and this aligns with that. i love kou(mi) as if i created her myself. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy it, kier.


End file.
